1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronous timer and circuit for limiting the duration of a telephone conversation.
As frequently happens in some households some person or persons unthoughtfully or deliberately make numerous long distance phone calls on a telephone line for which they are not responsible for the charges of such calls. The expense of such calls thus places an unexpected financial burden on the person such telephone number is assigned to. It is highly desirable, therefore, in such situations to be able to at least limit the duration of such long distance calls at the option of a phone owner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents generally relate to multifunction or multipurpose telephone service control units which, for example, limit the number of digits a telephone user may dial or automatically dial a preselected number or series of numbers in response to lifting the handset.
This invention provides a circuit and a synchronous timer interposed in wiring operated by a telephone set in which the timer is energized each time the handset is lifted from its cradle.